


Love letter for Souji

by Meluzina



Category: Gohatto | Taboo (1999)
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meluzina/pseuds/Meluzina
Summary: A girl from Kyoto, with moderate stalker tendencies is madly in love with Okita Souji, and this fic is her letter for the object of her desire.English isn't my mother tongue, sorry for mistakes





	Love letter for Souji

Sweet Souji,

Since you do not know who I am, I'll be very honest with you, I open my heart and soul before you. I’m a literate girl from Kyoto, I’m telling you this because I want you to know the letter is written by myself, but there are several literate girls in this town, so my identity remains hidden. I would not trust the secret of my heart to anyone, for it belongs only to you.  
Although I know you are busy, please read my letter, then burn it, but please read it. I`m speaking to you from the depths of my heart and soul, because you are the person who unwittingly causes me so much joy and so much suffering. Souji, I saw you for the first time a year ago, you were patrolling the city when the cherry trees were blossoming. I didn’t close my eyes that night, I kept thinking about you and I didn’t know what was wrong with me. I thought I was been in love before, but now I see that it was not love, you showed me love, the sweet aching in heart, the longing, the joy, the suffering, the passion and the overwhelming desire, Flower of Shinsengumi. This is the name I gave you sweet Souji, because you are as beautiful and kind as a flower, and you`ve wounded my heart when sakura was blossoming, which is the flower of the samurai, and you are the most beautiful, the bravest, the most skilful, and the kindest among the samurai.  
I'm in love with you Souji, desperately in love. It feels so good to write this, and to know that you also know there’s somebody in the town who loves you more than her own life and would happily die for you. In the first weeks, I thought it was impossible to love somebody more than I loved you. But it soon became clear that I was wrong. I have been secretly watching you, my One, my Sweetheart, Flower of Shinsengumi; I saw you rotating your sword; deftly, gracefully like a dancer and passionately, stirring up my passion with it. At such moments, believe me sweet Souji, I must take all my self-control not to run to you and embrace your slender, strong waist. I’ve also seen you playing with kids, joking, or laughing with your companions. You are so delightful at such times that makes my heart ache; you are like spring, like a blooming flower.  
There is no lovelier sound for me than your sweet voice, your laughter, though it only intensifies the aching in my heart. But this pain, this suffering is so sweet ...  
So as I`ve learned more and more about you, the flame in my heart has grown stronger and stronger. I don’t know if this fire consumes me, the fire you`ve lit in my heart Souji, Honey .  
It is not appropriate for a girl to describe such things, but I still dare to write down that I`m craving for you, I want you dear Souji. I want to caress your beautiful, silky hair, I want to play with your sweet tail that swings back and forth when you hurry somewhere. I want to hug you, feel your scent, kiss your sweet lips, make love with you. I don’t want to be anybody`s wife, I don’t want anyone else's touch, only yours. I'd die first! But before this I'll visit you Flower of Shinsengumi, sweet Souji, to be yours for one night, only one night. You're not sending me away, are you?  
Don’t get mad at me for secretly watching you sometimes. You bring me immense happiness, great joy, when I can see you or hear your sweet voice Souji, my love. At nights of these blessed days, I always dream with you and hold you in my arms. Although I am disappointed in the morning, that it was only a dream, and you are not mine Flower of Shinsengumi, but my day is sweetened by the delightful night vision. I love you Souji, I love you with all my heart, and soul and all my being, like no one ever loved anyone else before. How happy I am if I know you are in the city, and if only for a minute, but I can see you! Then I live for long days for the minute when I can see your beautiful face, your adorable tail, your graceful movement. No one moves as gracefully as you, my only Love, Beauty, Happiness, not even dancers. How can someone be so perfect, so adorable, beautiful and graceful? How can someone be so brave, determined and kind? Who are you, Souji, for doing this to me? You have taken peace away from my heart, and yet I bless the moment when I saw your beautiful face under the blooming cherry trees, Flower of Shinsengumi, sweet Souji.  
I hope you enjoyed the gokabou I sent you with the letter. I hope the kids left some for you. I asked the little girl with whom I sent the basket with the letter.  
After all, I baked them for you: once in my life I would like to make something for the one I love the most in the world. I was so happy and touched when I was baking these gokabou, knowing that sweet Souji was going to eat some of them. I didn't put anything in it, no love poison. You see, the kids can eat it.

Now I say goodbye to you,and thank you for showing me what true love is, My One, my Sweetheart, Flower of Shinsengumi, beautiful Souji.

From  
someone who loves you deeply

**Author's Note:**

> Gokabou is a Japanese cake made of rice and mixed with sugar


End file.
